Love Bite
by zushi92
Summary: Yumiko was a big believer of vampires but everyone including her friends don't believe to them. Then one day she met Keiji, a pure blood vampire and Yumiko pissed him off leading Keji to bite and transform Yumiko to a real vampire. Join Yumiko on how she will handle being the bride of Keiji Cross.


**Love Bite**

by: Zushi Akashiro

Chapter 1: Hated: Vampires and Humans

"Keiji, you must find a bride soon enough. There's no time left. You're the only heir to your father's position. You even rejected the marriage interview from the Tsumetsugi clan.", Keiji's mother said worriedly.

"But I still can't find the scent of the girl I will fall to. I will only marry the woman I will love and who will love me back." Keiji replied then left the room leaving her mother worrying.

The Korusu household is one of the largest stock holders in the field of food and beverage in Japan. They provide their products to well-known restaurants, hotels, and cruise lines in the whole country. Keiji was the son of the late Miharo Korusu. But there is a secret in their family that only the people living in their house, and their relatives: they were vampires. They faked their father's death from a heart attack but he really died because someone from their enemy clan poisoned him. Keiji was only 9 years old that time. And 12 years had passed he was being forced to find a bride to be the successor for his father.

Keiji walked alone out of the mansion and went to his favorite place; the Hanashiro tea shop. "I need to find the right girl for me as soon as possible, but I don't like any girls out here. They are so loud, annoying, and clumsy. And those vampires like us, they're so much of the opposite. "So calm, sensitive, strict and they're more likely to be those wild vampires from the movies." He told his mind while sipping a cup hot tea.

Yumiko was running furiously from her last class that afternoon. Her classmates got the picture of herself where she photoshoped it into a vampire.

Recall:

" Oh, a blood sucker Yumiko huh? Its better sounding if we just call her SUCKER", said Erin.

"She's so proud of her vampire edited picture that's why she threw it away and let us saw !" said one of his male classmates.

"No, she's into vampire cosplay. So when's the event? haha" said another guy. All of them were laughing.

She grabbed the picture from Erin and shouted at the laughing crowd.

"If you can't do anything good mind those people who were on the same level as yours and not me!" Yumiko said and ran away.

She planned not go home yet even though its 5:30pm already. She went to a typical tea shop on the second street near Yamada high school.

"One Taro milk tea please." Yumiko ordered.

"I missed this taste. I felt relaxed a bit." she exclaimed and sighed.

Yumiko sat down on a table for two near the terrace. She got the picture that her classmates played. "I know I'm ugly. And only vampires are the most beautiful living creatures that are still here on Earth! So why can't they understand my feelings?" she shouted out on herself that made the other customers stare at her. But she just started crying, tearing her pictures into pieces and sobbed on the table.

"Miss, are you alright?" a guy asked her. Yumiko lifted up her head and rubbed her eyes so she can look at the guy clearly. The guy looks like he was sparkling, with the black hair, tall height. According to her instincts, the guy's age was ranging from 20 years up. He's wearing a blue shirt with a twisted scarf on his neck.

"No, uhm I mean, I'm okay." She snapped realizing that she stared too long on the guy.

The guy sat down on the vacant chair in front of Yumiko and lean on the table staring at her. "My name is Keiji. What about you?" said the Keiji.

"Why should I tell you my name huh?" Yumiko replied.

"Oh, sorry, it was such a disgraceful act for me. I just thought you might need a companion. It looks like you are heart broken or what. I'm just concern here. And the customers of this shop are all staring at you lately." Keiji replied. Then Yumiko knew that Keiji tells the truth. Some customers were even whispering to their friends about what she just shouted. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to shout that thing. It's nothing." Yumiko said shyly.

"So, may I know your name now?" asked Keiji while giving his hand to Yumiko.

"Yumiko." she replied and accepted Keiji's hand.

"That's better. So Yumiko, I will just call you Yumi then. It's a lot more cute." said Keiji.

Because of that, Yumiko blushed unexpectedly.

"So what's with the vampires you were saying that time?" asked Keiji.

YUMIKO: It's nothing. You might just laugh at me just like what my classmate did.

KEIJI: Of course not. Let me guess, you believe on vampires but they just made a fool of it. Am I right?

YUMIKO: Sort of.

Then Yumiko showed the picture she tore apart. Keiji made a narrow gaze at the picture. As a vampire, he has the ability to view a broken object back to its original image.

KEIJI: This is you.

YUMIKO: H-how did you know?

KEIJI: It resembles you even though it was already torn apart. Did you edit it?

YUMIKO: Yeah. And you don't need to insult me too. I know I'm ugly so matter what I do.

KEIJI: Hey, I didn't say that? You look good here. No kidding. You might even be more beautiful when you turn into a real vampire. So you wanna be one of them?

After saying that, Keiji had a sip of his tea.

"If there's chance, I wanna have a vampire boyfriend!" Yumiko exclaimed with full of spirit.

Keiji almost choked on the tea and cough continuously.

"See? You were even surprised. You don't believe in them right?" Yumiko said.

KEIJI: No, I believe in vampires too. It's just that I'm surprised that you want to have a vampire for a boyfriend?

YUMIKO: What's the matter with that? If he bit me then we'll be together for eternity. And I will become beautiful forever!

KEIJI: Uhm, are you sure with that? Do you think that is easy to become a vampire? You'll suffer a lot from craving of blood when you're a new born vampire. You'll be moved away from your loved ones until you can hold on for blood thirst. Your physical development will stop either.

Suddenly, Keiji felt Yumiko's silence and he got nervous.

"Yumi, are you okay?" asked Keiji nervously.

"Don't you know how much I wanted to be one? I will stop aging, I will be beautiful forever? Maybe I can learn to control my thirst when I become a vampire! That's so great!" Yumi said cheerfully.

"She's weird. I haven't met a human as eager as her to be a vampire. She's not even afraid to be one of us!" Keiji said to his mind.

YUMIKO: Hey, Keiji right? How did you know those things? Are you-?

KEIJI: No, I'm not a vampire. I just read some books you know.

YUMIKO: Of course I know you're not a vampire. haha. Vampires' eyes are dark red. They also hunt humans for blood. But you, you're drinking tea. But that's nice. You also like vampires!

"She's weird. She doesn't know a lot about us. But still it's a relieved she doesn't suspect me to be a vampire!" Keiji said on his mind with relief.

"By the way, thanks for sharing thoughts about vampires. You really made my day good even though I felt so stupid lately this afternoon." Yumiko said while smiling a bit.

"It's my pleasure to help. So what happened lately was about the picture you edited. And your classmates teased you about that." said Keiji.

YUMIKO: How did you know that?

KEIJI: I just analysed what you told me before. So are you okay now?

YUMIKO: Yeah. I am so glad that I met a person who believes on vampires too. By the way, do you have a foreign blood? Because you really had a clear complexion and your skin is so white. I wish to have that kind of skin too.

KEIJI: Uhm, yes. My mother was a half British and half Japanese.

Yumiko just nodded and then she just realized what time it is. "Oh my, I didn't realize it was already evening. I really want to talk to you more but I need to go home right now." said Yumiko while fixing her things.

"It's okay. You can always come here Yumi. Anyways, I'm always here at the afternoon. Before sunset." replied Keiji drawing a cute smile on his face.

"Really? Thanks so much Keiji and nice to meet you again. And Thanks for the words lately. You made me feel okay now." said Yumiko cheerfully and made a shake hands with Keiji.

Keiji also nodded and smiled.

It's almost the Halloween party for the Yamada high school students and Yumiko is in the busy streets of Akihabara to search for a costume that will suit her in their party. "I want to look like a vampire but Ayame and Mio will scold me again." worried Yumiko. And then she walks across this Lolita shop. She got curious and entered the shop. There she saw a sales lady and immediately asked her what she likes to buy. But she refused and insisted to search on her own.

"I don't even think if they had a vampire costume here" she told herself until she passed by a manikin wearing a black gothic punk top and skirt. The top has a lacy tiered style and it has a chained choker with a cross pendant for the neck. While the skirt was also black and has cute laces.

YUMIKO: Uhm, miss I will purchase this set. How much is it?

SALESCLERK: the set costs 300 yen

YUMIKO: Okay, I'll buy it. By the way do you also sale fake fangs here? You know, for vampire cosplays?

SALESCLERK: Oh we have ma'am. It costs 150yen per pair

YUMIKO: Okay! I will buy them both!

Yumiko walked back home with a great idea starting to show on the way she smiles. Before she went home, she passed by Hanashiro Tea shop to buy her favorite milk tea. But she failed to find Keiji there.

"Maybe he was busy. He might be still studying in college." she said in her thoughts. I just thought maybe I could invite him to the party since its open for outsiders.

The Halloween party will be on Monday night and it's already Saturday.

YUMIKO: Mom I'm home. What's for dinner?

MOM: There's a Californian maki on the fridge. You can get it anytime. I'm on the line with Ms. Nagato. By the way how's the costume you bought? Make sure it's doesn't look like a vampire or else I won't let you go to the party Yumiko.

YUMIKO: Yes, mom.

Yumiko nodded understanding that her mother doesn't really want her to believe in vampires.

She remembered the time she fought with her mother because of it.

FLASH BACK-

"Stop believing on vampires! They're not real Yumiko! You're just wasting your time on reading vampire novels instead of saving your money for more important things! From now on, never try to buy anything that has connection with vampires or else I will burn them directly in front of you!

He mother's business was selling home-made sushi. A lot of their customers are from their neighbors and some cafeterias. She went into her room and checked the dress she purchased. "This won't be obvious when I wear it." she told herself.

"We won't let you in if we saw you wearing those creepy vampire gowns Yumi. I promise that!" Ayame's voice echoed on her head.

The night for the Halloween party has arrived and Yumiko glad that her friends didn't recognized her outfit except for the red contact lens she's wearing. "Since when did the red eyes became fashionable?" Mio asked sarcastically but smiling. "Uhm, since I wore them?" replied Yumiko and the 3 all laughed.

They danced, eat and drink.

AYAME: Come on Yumi, you're just a weakling if you won't drink this. It's not even hard.

MIO: Right! We're gonna graduate next year yet you can't even taste a bit of this?

YUMIKO: How many times do I have to tell you that I am allergic to that?

AYAME: This isn't a hard alcohol. It's just tequila

While Yumiko was pleading, Erin, a blonde rich student of Yamada high school passed by them with her 2 friends.

"it's better than we thought Yumi. Good thing you don't look like a blood sucker tonight." Erin said sarcastically.

"Oh why Erin, does my vampire looks bother you? Why don't you cosplay and portray me?" replied Yumiko.

Erin just walked away with her other friends.

"Whoah! What a fierce Yumiko. That's new huh?" said Mio.

YUMIKO: That's better rather than being pitied by you guys. I don't even want my friends to be involved in my problems.

Ayame and Mio were in silence in a moment.


End file.
